


Any Second Now...

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M, Minor shipping, hater is a whiney baby, just a silly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hater is waiting... and waiting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Second Now...

**Author's Note:**

> Short lil story that i wrote for fun. Enjoy!

Hater stormed through the halls of his skullship, proudly. Any second now, the watchdogs would swarm around him with admiration and stuff!   
Any second now, Peepers would run in and give some speech about Hater’s amazing powers, and how he’s the greatest in the galaxy!  
Any second now, the watchdogs would lead him to a huge room where they set up an amazing party for him, with giant plates full of cake and pizza!  
Yeah…   
…  
Any second now…  
Hater stared angrily at a watchdog who was walking past him. The watchdog saw him, and just started walking faster in fear! Normally this was the expected response, but not today!  
Because today was an important day! One of the most important in the universe, if not the most important day!  
Today was Hater’s birthday!  
And yet somehow, the watchdogs didn’t seem to be doing anything yet.  
Oh, that’s it! They’re acting inconspicuous, so he won’t suspect their surprise party! Nice try watchdogs, Hater’s too smart for those tricks! Might as well lead him to the cake and presents now!  
But after four more watchdogs walked by without any special actions, he started getting suspicious.   
Well, Peepers probably has a whole speech and video planned out, might as well at least see that!  
Hater found Peepers in the watchdog training room. As usual, he was yelling at their weakness and inability to fight properly. Suddenly, Peepers noticed Hater.  
Finally! He’s probably going to start some heart-eyed speech about him and make all of the watchdogs in the training room go and get-  
“Sir, you tell them!”  
Wait, what?  
“You know how important galactic domination is! Remind these, these stupid soldiers of what their job is!”  
Hater blinked. That was something that resembled a rant, but nowhere near the rant he was expecting.  
“Uh… Yeah, train.” Hater ordered in a very lackluster manner.  
As Peepers continued yelling at the soldiers, Hater decided to keep walking down the hall. Surely he was just… distracted by the training, right? There’s no waaaay Peepers could forget!  
Well, no one needed Peepers, anyway!  
Hater called all the planets he owned to speak with the leaders. Surely they would remember the birthday of their galactic overlord!  
“O-Oh, Lord Hater, yes, we- er, we aren’t exactly… under your rule, any more…”  
“Lord Hater, I know we’ve asked his before but could you please remove your giant statues that stare into everyone’s rooms? It’s creepy.”  
“Wait, you conquered us?”  
Absolutely useless.  
It was already past lunch, so there was no hope for a lunch party now. Maybe a dinner party? A little uncommon for birthdays, but acceptable as long as they make up for it in ample cake!  
Hater decided to go back to his room while the watchdogs set up his amazing party. He might as well enjoy the wait with video games! And he can enjoy the best part of this day so far- no Wander! Hater hadn’t planned any planet conquering today- or, well, Peepers didn’t plan any- just to make time for parties! So he wouldn’t have to deal with that tiny menace! Even though Wander still showed up from time to time without being prompted by an invasion, it was less likely.   
After Hater finished beating the final boss- after twenty or so tries- he looked down at the clock to see what time it was.   
Wait, 6:30?!  
Surely those dumb watchdogs would have set up the party by now, right?!  
Determined to get to that birthday cake, Hater walked down the halls and checked every single room. None of them had anything special!  
They…  
They didn’t forget, did they?  
After searching through the halls and glaring at nearly every nearby watchdog, Hater slumped back to his room.   
Maybe they did forget.  
Who could possible forget?! He was the greatest in galaxy, for crying out loud! He was the coolest, most diabolical skeleton in all the universe! Who could forget his birthday?!  
But when the clock stuck 8:30, he started to accept that maybe they did forget.   
Every single watchdog, even Peepers. All of the planets that he ruled. Every other villain on the leaderboard. Every. Single. One of them.   
Sighing, hater plopped down into his bed.  
“Worst birthday ever…” Hater growled, shoving his face into his pillow.  
Briiing, briiing!  
Hater zapped his alarm clock with a quick blast of electricity. Fun fact: being disappointed really tired you out.   
As Hater trudged towards the bathroom, he noticed something out of place by the door. Was that- was that a present?  
“Ugh, if this is some stupid apology from Peepers…” Hater growled, but as he picked it up, he realized that it was too brightly colored to be made by Peepers. And too well wrapped. And too considerate. He also noticed a big card stuck on the top.  
Dear Hater,  
So sorry this is so late! First me and Sylvia had to help a pair of Wassleslumps who were stuck in a tree, then there was a problem with this Trions plumbing, and basically our whole day was so busy! I had a whole party planned! Well, happy birthday!  
Love and hugs, Wander! (and Sylvia)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday you old as dirt skeleton (also i know peepers would never actually forget. He's PEEPERS. but um lets just say this is an AU with slightly-less-crazy peepers???? lol


End file.
